Farming
Main / Skills / Nature / Описание Фермерское умение (farming skill) охватывает культивацию полей (fields), посев семян, прополку посевов и сбор урожая. Всход посевов может занять нсколько дней, в течении которых, фермер должен обрабатывать тайлы полей, чтобы удалить сорные травы, и таким образом увеличить урожай. Quality and yield of the harvest increases when you have a high farming skill. Quality of the seed does not affect the growth time of the fields. The seeds needed to start farming can be found while botanizing on grass or steppe or from harvesting the crops. Harvested cotton, strawberries, pumpkin, wemp and reed plants must be picked to recover seeds for replanting. Crops can be harvested at any time after the first growth level, but harvesting too early or too late results in zero return. When the farm is ready to harvest (ripe) the crop will look "ready". Fields take between 3 and 5 RL days to ripen. See the Images section from pictures of each crop to see how they look when ripe. Seeds can be sown on a dirt tile, grass tiles needs to be packed then cultivated. The maximum slope on which you can sow seeds is 8, where 8 = (highest north-south tile border's slope) + (highest east-west tile border's slope). For example, the slope can be level EW and 8-steep NS. Or 4-steep EW and 4-steep NS, etc. Attempting to sow seeds on a greater slope results in a message "The ground is not flat enough for crops to grow. You need to flatten it first". Farm tiles function the same with a slope 8, flat or anything in between. Note: Above is not entirely correct, because it is possible to sow on a tile, that has 5-steep EW and 5 steep NS. It is possible the intention was to use diagonal slope formula to calculate this, but the implementation is bugged. The current minimum harvest yield is 2. Examine details Anyone can verify if a field needs tending. "The crops grow steadily" means the field is in order, while "It could use a touch from the rake or some other farming tool" means it must be tidied with a rake. If the description mentions "rotting old weeds", the field is overgrown and can no longer be harvested. Level 10 farmers can determine which type of crop is growing in a field, except at the lowest growth level ("freshly sown"). Level 15 farmers can mouse over a field and determine crop type, and whether or not the field is tended or untended (ie needs farming)up to one tile away. Level 20 farmers can determine the growth level of a field. The levels are, chronologically sorted: # You see a patch of freshly sown field. # A few green blades pop out of the ground. # Small sprouts with many blades grow here. # The sprouts are growing, a bit above half their mature height. # The field is almost at full height. # The field is at full height and ready to harvest! # The field is at full height and ready to harvest! (Used to be: The field is overaged, and some crop has been ruined.) # (rotten old weeds, crops completely ruined) Level 30 farmers can determine Whether a tile needs tending/farming(up to two tiles away). You can now see if the field is ripe (up to one tile away). Отображаемые этапы (по порядку): # Freshly sown (Только посеян) # Sprouting (Прорастающий) # Growing (Растущий) # Halfway (Частично созревший) # Almost ripe (Почти созревший) # Ripe (Созревший) # Only weeds (Гнилой урожай) Level 60 farmers can determine the number of items they will get after a harvest when they examine the field. It should be noted however, that the number it shows is not very accurate but more of a minimum, since luck and other factors change the final number (you should get a messageof the minimum you will harvest from the field when you examine it). Инструменты * Грабли (Rake) для ухода за культурами * Коса (Scythe) для сборки урожая пшеницы(wheat), ячменя(barley), овса(oat) и ржи(rye) * Для сбора урожая других культур инструменты не требуются. Культуры * Ячмень (Barley) * Кукуруза (Corn) - Не дает прироста до уровня навыка 25. * Хлопок (Cotton) * Чеснок (Garlic) * Водоросли (Kelp) * Овёс (Oat) * Лук (Onion) * Картофель (Potato) * Тыква (Pumpkin) * Тростник (Reed) * Рожь (Rye) * Клубника (Strawberry) * Пенька (Wemp plants) * Пшеница (Wheat) Урожай Чем выше навык, тем выше шанс получить больший урожай при сборке(harvest) (следующие тесты проводились на хлопке(cotton) и могут отличаться для других культур) * Навык 20 - гарантированный урожай - 3 шт. * Навык 40 - гарантированный урожай - 4 шт. (42 для пеньки(wemp)) * Навык 60 - гарантированный урожай - 6 шт. Уход за культурой с помощью граблей(rake) может дать вам небольшое увеличение навыка при сборке(harvest). Если вы дважды ухаживали за культурой в течении цикла роста, прирост составит примерно 5-6 очков, то есть попытка собрать культуру при 54 навыка может дать вам 6 шт. урожая. Звания * Farmer (фермер) - 50 навыка * Crofter (землевладелец) - 70 навыка * Master Farmer (главный фермер) - 90 навыка Изображения На данный момент, для отображения тростника используется старое изображение. Нажмите на изображение для увеличения Руководства Farming With Tritus См. также Dairy farming Category:Skills